The present invention generally pertains to electronic communications systems and is particularly directed to an improved electromagnetic radiation intensity distribution imaging system. The term electromagnetic radiation as used herein means radiation within the electromagnetic spectrum range that extends between and includes sound waves and light waves.
It is often desirable to provide a visual image of the distribution and intensity of a number of different sources of electromagnetic radiation. For example, on a battlefield there are a number of radio transmitters in the hands of ground troops at various positions over the battlefield. It is desirable to have a real time visual display showing the actual location of these radio transmitters as opposed to their presumed or estimated location. Also on a battlefield there may be a number of tanks that can be located by their emanations of sound waves. It is also desirable to have a real time visual display of the tank's actual positions.